calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge of the Babysat 2 Transcript
Scene 1: The Date Night (Calvin comes downstairs. He sees Mrs.Grayson in fancy clothes.) Calvin:Date night again? Mrs.Grayson:Yes,Calvin. Your dad and I are going to dinner at Trattoria Romana and then to see Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Calvin:Can you get me the Lego Dimensions Expansion packs for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them? Mrs.Grayson:No,Calvin. We are not buying any presents for you while we are out. We need to have time to ourselves. Calvin:Great! We get to stay home alone! Mrs.Grayson:No,Calvin. You will stay here but with...Rosalyn. (Hobbes is in Calvin's room reading a comic book and hears Calvin screaming.) Hobbes:Here comes Mt.Vesuvius. 3...2...1...Explosion nearby. (Calvin burst in the door screaming really loud.) Hobbes:Calvin,allow me to ask why you are screaming? Calvin:Hobbes,hide! Mom and Dad are going out for the night and we have to stay home with ROSALYN!!!! Hobbes:Oh,no! That means bed by 6:30! Calvin:Exactly! No Twilight Zone,no Lego Dimensions,nothing! It's just walk in and straight to bed! Hobbes;What should we do? Calvin:Tonight:The second Revenge Of The Baby-Sat! Hobbes:Oh,yeah! This is going to be the best night ever. Calvin:Ok,grab the phone book. Call some people. We'll host the biggest party of the fall! Hobbes:Ok. (Hobbes grabs the phone book and calls everyone Mr. and Mrs.Grayson know.) Calvin:Any luck? Hobbes:No. Everyone is busy or not home. Calvin:No problem. We can make several hard partying clones of ourselves. Hobbes:No. I will not set foot into your death trap box of doom. Calvin:It won't hurt at all. Get in. (Mr.Grayson enters the room.) Mr.Grayson:Calvin,Rosalyn will be here in 30 minutes. Behave yourself. Calvin:Ok,Dad. (devilish grin.) Scene 2: The preparation (Rosalyn knocks on the door. Mrs.Grayson answers.) Mrs.Grayson:Hello,Rosalyn. Come in. Rosalyn:My pleasure. Mr.Grayson:Calvin is in his room hiding from you. I bet you'll have an easy evening. Rosalyn:Ok. Let's talk price. Mrs.Grayson:We'll give you your usual,ten dollars. Rosalyn:Sounds good. Have a good night. (Mr. and Mrs.Grayson drive away.) Rosalyn:Alright,where is he? Calvin? (In Calvin's room,Calvin makes 20 duplicates of him and Hobbes.) Calvin:Alright,here's some money. Get a ton of junk food. Calvins and Hobbeses:Ok! On it. Hobbes:You sure this will work? Calvin:Of course. Now we go down real casually like nothing happened. Hobbes:Sounds good. Calvin: Hide the food. Hobbes:Calvin,our food isn't here yet. Besides,how do the dupes have enough money? Calvin:I duplicated a 20 dollar bill I had. Hobbes:Oh. Calvin: Let's go downstairs for now. (They go downstairs and see Rosalyn watching Twilight Zone.) Calvin:Hi,Rosalyn. Rosalyn:Hello,Calvin. Calvin:Why are you watching Twilight Zone? We're on episode 14! Rosalyn:This is episode 8. Hobbes:Which one is that? Calvin:The one about Henry Bemis,the bookworm. Hobbes:Oh,yeah. His wife was just like Mr.Wormwood from Matilda. Calvin:Agreed. The fool should spend more of his life around the TV. Hobbes:Calvin,there were no TVs in the 1960s. Calvin:HOW DID THOSE GUYS LIVE?! Rosalyn:Calvin,pipe down. This is the good part. Calvin:I agree. He broke his glasses. Rosalyn:Oh,thanks a lot. Calvin:Hey,it's your fault you decided to watch Twilight Zone! (The doorbell rings. It is Calvin duplicates 1-6 and Hobbeses 1-3.) Calvin:Hey guys. Got the food yet? Hobbes #1:No. Calvin #3:But we did get some sweet party stuff! The others have grabbed the food. We hired a DJ. Calvin:A DJ? COOL! Scene 3: The party (Cut to the party,where a DJ is blasting Smash Rap(Remix),Calvin and Hobbes are gorging themselves on food,the duplicates are talking,laughing,and dancing,and Rosalyn is trying to stop the party. Calvin and Hobbes lie on the floor with empty Dorito bags and Mountain Dew cans.) Hobbes:Having this party was a super sweet idea! Until your parents come home. Where are Calvin dupes 2 and 9? Calvin:Maybe toilet papering the house. It doesn't matter though. (Outside,Calvin Duplicates 2 and 9 are toilet papering Susie's house. Calvin #2:BEST. NIGHT. EVER!!!! Calvin #9:I know,right? Calvin #2:Let's go and throw toilet paper at Moe's house! Calvin #9:Let's not. Let's retreat back to the house. (Back inside,Rosalyn is about to lose her temper.) Rosalyn:THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The room falls silent.) Rosalyn:I want you all out of here RIGHT NOW!!!! Hobbes #7:With pleasure. (Calvin,Hobbes,and the 40 duplicates run out of the house. Rosalyn stops Calvin and Hobbes.) Rosalyn:NO! Not you? Calvin:Why not? Rosalyn:Because I'm leaving you here alone. I am going home. (Rosalyn storms out of the house and walks home. Calvin and Hobbes stand there,speechless.) Scene 4: The trouble (Mr. and Mrs.Grayson return home. They see the entire neighborhood has been toilet papered.) Mrs.Grayson:Oh... Mr.Grayson:no.... (They storm in the house,to find it trashed,and Calvin and Hobbes standing there.) Mr and Mrs.Grayson:CALVIN!!! Calvin:Yes? Mr.Grayson:Calvin,the neighborhood is trrashed with toilet paper. Mrs.Grayson:And the house is COMPLETELY DESTROYED!! Calvin:So tell me...what makes you think I did it? Mr.Grayson:Calvin,this is your handiwork. We know you did it. Calvin:That wasn't me! That was my duplicates! Mr.Grayson:Oh,great! Another "I'm not Calvin,I'm a duplicate" day! Mrs.Grayson:You...are...GROUNDED!!!!! Calvin:What? I'm innocent! (The episode ends with Calvin and Mrs.Grayson arguing. Fade out.) Calvin:Where are you going? Get right back here,because The Calvin and Hobbes Show will be right back.